Interruptions
by Luigisgirlfriend
Summary: I try to write a story, but I'm constantly interrupted by the minions of Castle Bleck. R&R!


XD XD Okay, what I'm about to say isn't going to make sense until you start reading but, when Mr. L's talking, the letters are only **bold. **When Dimmy's talking, the letters are _**bold and italisized.** _When I'm talking, the letters are only _italisized. _When Mimi's talking, the letters are underlined. When Count Bleck is talking, the letters are _**bold, italisized, and**** underlined.**_ When someone is typing the story, it's regular font. Got it? 'K. That will be confusing, but you'll get used to it. This is the only author's note I'm going to have in this. That means I won't have one at the end, so... Hope you enjoy! R&R! (A:N Just realized the Count's words aren't underlined -_-' Well, you'll know when he's talking. Y'know, cause he talks in third person)

* * *

In a castle far, far away…

**Whoa, whoa, whoa. Cliché much?**

_Nobody asked you. _

**I know, but your fans will hate you for being cliché. **

_All right! Get out of my thinking process!_

**YOU have the ability to think?**

_Shut up, now; if my storyline is too 'cliché' for you, I'll fix that._

Once upon a time…

**THAT was even more cliché! **

_Again, no one asked you!_

**Let me take a shot at writing this story.**

_Be my guest._

There once was a boy named…

_Hold up. MY storyline was cliché? Look at yours!_

**Let me finish my sentence!**

There once was a boy named Mr. L. Everyone loved him because he was sexy, talented, nice-

_-_- Going overboard, yes?_

**Hey, it's better than your story.**

_You do realize I was just kidding around, right? _

**Mmm hmm… Sure you were.**

_Here, let me show you how I'd really start a story…_

Mr. L was slowly dying.

**o.O Um… **

_I'm not finished!_

Dimentio couldn't help but feel guilty for Mr. L's untimely demise.

**-_- I-**

He floated uneasily over to L's bed, settling into a chair.

**Maybe you should-**

"I'm so sorry, L," Dimentio whispered tearfully, stroking Mr. L's tangled brown hair lovingly.

**CAN I SAY SOMETHING?**

_What?_

**You should continue this story elsewhere.** **You know, where other people can read it. **

_Other people ARE reading it. _

… **What?**

_Ssh… We mustn't break the fourth wall._

**O… Kay?**

_Now, let me write some more, and then you can compliment me some more._

Mr. L didn't respond. His face was pale and lifeless; his eyes closed. His mouth was slightly parted. His breathing was slow and unsteady. Dimentio subconsciously grabbed Mr. L's wrist and checked his pulse. It was unnaturally slow.

**You really like to abuse me, don't you? **

_Heck yeah._

**Yep… Oh crap! Here comes Di-**

_**Ahaha~… Hello Samantha. Writing a story, hm?**_

_Hi Dimentio. Yeah, I'm writing a story. Go up and read it._

_**Just did. And how, pray tell, is Mr. L's death my fault?**_

_You made him go out during a snowstorm for something and he caught a deadly virus._

_**Really now? That is most interesting like-**_

_No similes. _

_**Just one?**_

_*Sigh* Fine._

_**That is most interesting like a new species discovered by an eccentric scientist that no one thought could accomplish anything.**_

_Nice one._

_**A thousand thanks to you, dear. **_

_Heh…_

**I swear if that son of a gun jester ever touches my laptop again-**

_Hey! You're back!_

**Yep. Hey, what if Bob Marley walked in right now?**

_*Shrugs* Idk._

**Good, because I don't even know whom Bob Marley is.**

… _Whom?_

**Sorry, stupid spell check told me it was the right word to put.**

_XD I don't understand the difference… :/_

**Me neither.**

_Huh. Anyways, back to adventure!_

… **You mean story?**

_Huh? Oh, oh yeah._

***Rolls eyes***

"You can't blame yourself," A voice came from the doorway. Dimentio turned to find Nastasia standing there.

"But it's my fault," Dimentio replied, glancing down at L. "I'm the one who made him go out in that snow and wind."

"But we backed you up," Nastasia walked over to Dimentio and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah…" Dimentio fell silent. "I-I don't want him to suffer anymore."

**Aw ^_^ **

_Ssh. _

"… I could end his game painlessly, if you'd like," Nastasia whispered.

**-_- Thanks a mile, Nassy.**

_Shut up._

"I don't know…" Dimentio muttered, feeling tears gathering in his eyes.

"He's suffering more right now than he would if just did him in," Nastasia informed him. Dimentio sighed and glanced down at Mr. L. He didn't know if L was beyond hearing what they were saying or not, but he knew L would want Nastasia to do it.

"Okay…" Dimentio finally answered.

**Everyone's against me.**

_No, everyone's trying to end your pain. _

**What's Nastasia gonna do?**

_If you'd be quiet, I'll write it… Er… Type it._

"Okay, then step back," Nastasia ordered. Dimentio stood up and backed away from Mr. L's bed. Nastasia slowly walked over to Mr. L.

**Suspenseful. **

_Are you going to shut up?_

**Yes…**

She gently placed her hand over Mr. L's heart. Dimentio, extremely close to crying, glanced away. With a sigh, Nastasia readjusted her glasses and made a small yellow ball of light shoot through L's chest.

… **O.o I didn't know Nassy could do that. **

_Neither did I, now shut your pie hole. _

Mr. L's breathing stopped almost instantly. Nastasia felt his heart stop beating under her hand. She stepped back and wiped her eyes under her glasses.

"Okay, he's gone," Nastasia turned to Dimentio. He glanced at her and then his eyes went to L. There was no open wound or anything, so that made Dimentio feel a tad bit better.

"Okay," Dimentio choked out softly.

"I'll leave you alone," Nastasia stated as she backed out of the room and closed the door. Dimentio floated over and sat down in the chair again.

"I'm so sorry," He unwillingly let the tears flow over. A few of them gently sprinkled Mr. L's pale, lifeless face. Dimentio shakily wiped them off and then clasped L's limp hand in his.

"Please Grambi, let him into the Overthere," He sobbed. "Don't make him stay in the Underwhere, or go to Bonechill's prison. Please." With that, Dimentio collapsed on Mr. L's bed and started sobbing harder than ever.

_The end._

_L? You there?_

**S-Sorry, I was crying. :(**

_Aw! My story made you cry?_

**Yes… **

_Wow…_

_**Truly remarkable story, Sam. Might I ask if you're going to publish it separate from this one?**_

_Neh, maybe._

_**Will you permit one more simile?**_

_Why not?_

_**This story strikes the heart like a lightning bolt strikes a lonely tree in a great plain.**_

_Wow, your similes are getting less annoying._

_**Thank you deeply.**_

_Mm hmm…_

**That's it. BRB I have to strangle Dimentio.**

_o.O 'K._

**Back.**

_How'd it go?_

**Swimmingly.**

_Good._

Did L go to the Overthere?

**Who's here now?**

_Hey, at least they're not on your laptop._

**True…**

It's Mimi. I cried.

**Me too.**

_XD Okay, you can interpret where Mr. L went anyway you want. I like to think he went to the Overthere._

**Me too.**

_**Me three.**_

Me four.

_Yay! What should I name that story?_

**Not Your Fault**

L's Death

_**The Death of a Mechanic**_

_Hm… I like all the suggestions… But I like L's best. _

**Yay!**

_Hey, wanna know a random fun fact 'bout me? _

**Sure.**

Okay.

_I always listen to a different song when I'm writing a different story. _

_**Would you do us a favor and name the songs?**_

_Yep._

_Trust- Hero by Skillet_

_State of Mind- Disturbia by Rihanna_

_Darkness Thrives in the Kind Heart- Headstrong by Trapt_

_Minion Titans- No particular song_

_Ways to Annoy Mr. L- No particular song_

_Monsters- This is Halloween by Marilyn Manson _

_Mario Mario has Joined Facebook- No particular song_

_The Four Seasons at Castle Bleck- No particular song_

_Lone Wolf- Full Moon by The Black Ghosts_

_The Determination 2- Lux Aeterna by Clint Mansell _

_Luigi's Fish Tail- No particular song_

_Canine Chaos- No particular song_

_He's Back- Numb by Linkin Park_

_The Determination- Beautiful Lie by 30 Seconds to Mars_

**Wow.**

_And, of course, those aren't the ONLY songs I listen to when I'm writing those stories._

_**Mm hm… Hey, does the one for The Determination 2 have a Latin name?**_

_Yeah._

I like that song.

**Me too. It's epic.**

_**And long.**_

_Six and a half minutes isn't that long._

**It is for a song.**

I think Hero fits perfectly for Trust!

_IKR?_

**LOL You girls are funny**

_**Ahaha~**_

_Die in a hole._

**o.O**

XD

**I like the song Headstrong.**

_It reminds me of you :3_

_**True.**_

… **Wow… It does.**

_TOLD YOU._

Hey, Sam? What does superfluous mean?

_Where'd you see that?_

On this one Fanfiction story. 

_Ah, it means extra. Or too much._

That makes sense! Thanks! 

_No prob._

**How can you be in this conversation and be on FFN at the same time?**

I'm on Fanfiction on my DSi.

**Oh. **

_**I'm eating nachos.**_

_XD Nachos are awesome._

That was really random, Dim.

**Y'know, this conversation started as Samantha being cliché.**

_I WAS KIDDNG AROUND! You read the story I wrote after that._

**Yeesh, calm down.**

_**Ahaha~. Samantha has lost her temper like a small toddler whose playmate has just taken his toy.**_

_-_- I'm okay now._

**Good.**

_Imma bite you._

_**Nooooo…**_

I don't think he cares.

_**Excuse me, minions. Count Bleck needs you to get back to work said Count Bleck.**_

**Oops, sorry, Count.**

_**A thousand pardons, dearest Count.**_

Sorry County!

_**And Samantha, please quit distracting Count Bleck's minions from their work.**_

_Sorry, Count Bleck._

_**That's quite all right. Just don't do it anymore.**_

'_K…_


End file.
